Fight of the Daedalus
by Major Simi
Summary: A fight between zhe Daedalus and the wraith. Oneshot


Fight of the Daedalus

Well first I have to say I don't own Stargate Atlantis.

I have been asked to do my Ship battle story for a 304 well here it is.

**USAF Daedalus**

**En route to Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**

The Daedalus was the second Tau'ri or earth built Spaceship by the US Air force. Her Commanding Officer was Cornel Steven Caldwell.

The Daedalus was a powerful Ship which could take on Wraith Hiviships, well theoretical, then well while she had the firepower ( super Nikes), the problem was the deliverance, the Missiles where very vulnerable to enemy interception. This was especially shown by the Wraith as their capital ships had hundreds of fighters. However, the Daedalus had also Railguns, which were to a degree very effective because Wraith ships were very vulnerable to projectile weapons, but the calibre was only 3 inch. But humans were very inventive and a very cunning species. Because of this the Daedalus was overhauled when she came home after to receive the newest upgrades. These were newer and much faster Missiles, and also bigger Railgunns of the 5 inch class, even though it were only four heavy railguns, it could be the very thing that perhaps could change the engagements whit the Wraith. Also the newer Railguns had a new Type of Shell, and these were Nuclear Warheads which normal had a yield of 300 kilotons, however the nuclear centrepiece was coated in Naquada that enhanced the yield to 3 Megatons. Also she received newer point defence Railguns. Instead of 25mm Railguns she now had 20mm Gatling Railguns. So whit this upgrades the scientists from the SGC hoped the best for the Daedalus.

Bridge

"Sir we will exit hyperspace in 30 seconds." Said Lieutenant Foster the Helm of the ship."Thank you Lt.", Col Caldwell activated the intercom and spoke," attention this is the Captain we are exiting hyperspace in a few seconds prepare for real space entering".

Space

A whirling of blue colour portal opened and out came the Daedalus. Her gray hull glowed in the light of the sun of the system. She carried herself proudly like any earth ship should, armed whit mankind's most powerful weapons that earth could build. She glided slowly through the silence of space undisturbed. However that should soon change.

Bridge

Suddenly the sensor beeped which signalised a hyperspace window opening. " Sir Hyperspace window detected, three 5000km distance! Contact one wratih hiveship and a cruiser." Said the sensor officer. "Shit, sound general quarters, all hands man battlestations. Activate shields and weapons and load tubes 1 through 12 whit Mark 8." Barked Caldwell, and whit that the crew rushed to their stations. Missiles were loaded in the VLS tubs of the ship each armed whit a Mk. 8 Naquada enhanced warhead. Her Railguns went online and targeted the enemy ship. "Fire standard railguns, target the darts whit the AA guns. Let's see how the new shells from the heavy guns work. Mister Miguel load the heavy Railguns whit the nuclear anti ship shells." He said to Lt. Miguel the weapon Officer of the Daedalus. " Yes sir" " Fire" barked the Cornel. And out of the barrels of the railguns came bullets acleratet over Mach 10. " Helm plot an attack curse to the cruiser, and prepare the fighters whit mixed antifighter antiship load out." " Yes sir" and whit this the signal was given to the hangar deck for the preparation of the fighter, while always prepared in case of a battle, it was routine.

Space

The Wraitships detected the tiny earth ship and took an intercept course. The Daedalus on her own came at full speed and headed for the cruiser. Already the darts were shot down by the AA railguns by the dozens however there were many. The cruiser and the hivie were hit by the medium railguns but not the newer heavy guns.

Bridge Daedalus

"Fire tubes 1-4 at the cruiser on my marke. Tree, two, one mark." Said the Col. And whit that Four missiles left the VLS tubes and set course for the cruiser. The cruiser was not a hivie and so not as heavy protected, mainly for protection of the bigger and more important hivie.

Space

Four Missiles went on a direct collisions course whit the cruiser which tried to evade fanatical the deadly projectiles but it was in vain. While the cruiser and some darts managed to shot two down, the other two hit home. The cruiser was consumed by nuclear fire. The flash was bright as if a new sun had arosen, that signalised the doom of the wraith ship which shattered into millions of small pieces.

Bridge Daedalus

"Yes, one down now target the hive ship whit the new nuclear ammunition and every other railguns. And Launch the Fighters. Load all tubes whit MK8." Barked the Col. In that Moment, a volley of blue wraith energy bolts hit the shields. "Damage report" "Shields down to 80 percent." "Well then lets teach the wraiths a lesson in, don't screw whit humans. Fire all batteries"

Space

The new railguns of the Daedalus came finally to live and accelerated the shells to many times the speed of sound, which the sailed lazily across the space and hit the hive ship. Nuclear explosion racked the side of the ship, tearing into the chitin armour of the enemy and tearing big chunks out of it. The darts couldn't make anything for their ship. Also now the medium railguns tore into the ship, and another volley of the heavy guns of the earth ship came this time armour penetrating ammunition created out of trinium whit tungsten in it. The wraith in anger sent blue energy projectiles at the Daedalus but her shields shrugged it of and thanks to the quick reactions of the helm not many hit, while the darts hit the shields the same darts were swatted away by the CIWS like annoying flies. Now F302 fighter raced out of her two hangar bays and set course for the wraith ship. Loaded each whit four anti fighter Missiles, and two heavy anti ship nuclear missiles, whit a Mark 7 warhead, they went into the fight to do what has to be done. Protected by the railgunfire of their mother ship and fired now their anti fighter Missiles and pounded the wraith fighter's whit their 20mm railguns in their nose. The F302 chassed by the darts went for their mother ship which was duelling in a fight like David vs. Goliath. The wraith ship's hull was marked whit craters made by the impacts of railgun slugs. In retailing the wraith ship shot energy bolts and the shields began to strain whit the enormous amount of destructive energy. However that sould end soon.

" This is wraithbuster one to all squadrons, fire antiship missile on my mark. 3, 2 one mark, fox five, six" and other repeated it and more than 30 Nucleare Missiles went for the enemy ship. Dart tried to intercept them, but only succeeded partial then they shoot only 20 down. The rest hit the hull. Nuclear explosion rocked the ship. And the ship was now very heavy damaged. The left side weapons were mostly destroyed, and partly her engines were damaged. Now the Daedalus came racing in and at point blank fired 12 heavy missiles at the ship. The missiles were destroyed whit expection of one which hit the hangar decks, this set of a chain reaction and secondary explosions racked the hull, and in a final explosion exploded.

It was a bad day to be a Wraith.


End file.
